Pokemon Stories the Kanto Chronicles
by Eternos137
Summary: Tune in to our story as Chase, a small boy from Pallet town begins his journeys into the world of Pokémon! Based on "Pokémon, Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee!" Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! And welcome to this exciting new fanfic of mine!

I really hope you guys will like what I post here so far. I've been wanting to do this for a while. This fanfic will be based on the enhanced, sequel and remastered versions of different Pokémon games. Starting with Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee!

So please, read, enjoy, and review.

And with that, let's begin!

* * *

The world of Pokémon... A place that is beautiful, vibrant, and full of life and adventure... a place where stories are always on the verge of happening.

Our newest story begins in the Indigo Isles, a large island country separated into two regions, and in the eastern, Kanto Region three children were living happily in a small, quiet, rural area called Pallet Town.

Their names were Chase, Elaine, and Trace, three childhood friends who each had a fascination with Pokémon. Then, one day, when they were each 11 years old, the three were in for a big surprise.

The adventure of a lifetime...

* * *

The morning of the day in question was a bright and sunny one. The sun was just rising above their small town, covering it in the simple, beautiful glow of the morning sun.

It was around 08.00 am as Chase was starting to wake up. He sat up and sleepily looked at his clock, only to bolt upright in shock. "What!? No... nonononoNO!", he said, as he frantically got up, "I can't believe I overslept! And Today of all days!"

Within a few minutes, Chase was dressed and looking at himself in the mirror. He has an Italian-like skin tone and dark brown hair. His eyes were hazel, almost amber in their warm shade of light brown. He was wearing an old red cap with the front being white. He had on a black t-shirt and some blue athletic shorts. Not to mention black sneakers with yellow stripes on the side and a red and white jacket, similar to a Poké Ball.

"You're up", his mother had come to check on him. She said to her son in a sweet tone, "Your friends are waiting, sweetie, you better get going. Today is a big day for you!" She smiled at her son warmly as she went downstairs again, mumbling to herself how cute it was that Chase always overslept.

"Yeah..." Chase said to himself, "Today's the day I get my first Pokémon!"

* * *

Later on, he was downstairs waiting. There he saw one of his childhood friends, a girl named Elaine. "Finally! Do you know how long I had to wait?" she looked annoyed at her friend, yet somewhat relieved as well. "At least you're here now," she said, smiling at Chase.

"Yeah," Chase said, "I always seem to set my alarm clock at the wrong time. Heh-heh-heh!"

Elaine was caucasian, she had dark brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a cap similar to Chase's but with the opposite color scheme. she wore a black blouse with a white neckline and sleeves, a pair of blue jean-shorts held up by a red belt, and a pair of red and white sneakers.

Eventually, the two walked out the door, only to bump into their third friend, Trace. After the two boys fell down, Trace said, annoyed, "Jeez, took ya long enough!"

"Sorry Trace, you know I always oversleep," Chase said chuckling a bit. "How long did you two have to wait this time?"

"Half an hour," replied the peeved off Trace. Trace had warm brown hair and dark brown, almost gray eyes, he was wearing a black shirt, a pair of green cropped pants with green, diagonal lines on each side, and red, low-top boots with black long socks.

"Right," Elaine said, "We'd better get going now..."

Then they began to head to their destination, they chose to chat while they were walking. "I'm sorry I had you waiting so long," Chase looked at the floor.

"It's okay," Elaine said, "I'm just glad you woke up at all. I mean, I guess it can't be helped."

"Yeah," Trace said in agreement, "I just hope that we don't end up late."'

However, the three were shocked when they went to their destination. It was a fairly large building, sort of like a cross between a barn, a clinic and a warehouse in design, and it was powered by both solar panels AND a windmill. What really shocked them is that there was a sign on the door leading inside. It read, _Closed, Out doing Field Work_.

The three were visibly shocked at this new piece of information. "HE'S NOT HERE!?" Chase said, "... ... ... This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"Okay, so if the professor's not here then where is he?" Elaine thought out loud.

And Trace soon responded, "Well, he has to be around here somewhere... Let's look around town, I'm sure we'll find him."

* * *

It took them a while, but they were finally able to find him by the town entrance. Oak was standing in front of three bird Pokémon. "I think I understand you all a bit better thanks to this," Oak said to the three birds, who then flew off. He then saw the three children walking his way.

"Oh?" said the professor, "And who might you three be?"

Chase looked at the man with a surprised expression, while Trace and Elaine looked rather relaxed, now that they found him. "Um, my name is Chase, an these are my friends Trace and Elaine" Chase greeted Oak with a bright smile.

"I take it you're here to get your first Pokémon?" The professor asks the three.

"Yeah!" Elaine said, "We were already at your Lab but when we saw you were there-"

"Say no more," Oak said, smiling, "If that's the case, then let's head back and-"

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded out from nearby! "Did... did you guys hear that?" Chase said as they kept standing. He then began to run to the source of the noise.

"Chase!" Elaine said, running after him.

Trace and the Professor stood dumbfounded for a second, before running after them, Trace saying, "You guys! Wait!"

Oak adding, "It's not safe! Come back!"

* * *

Chase and Elaine both entered a small field of trees and saw something unique in the clearing. There stood two Pokémon. One was yellow and mouse-like with red spots on its cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. The other was mostly brown with a bold-cream colored bit of fur in the middle. The two were locked in combat against more of the same bird Pokémon that the professor what talking to before.

"Oh no!" Chase said, worried. The two Pokémon on the ground were injured.

"We have to do something!" Elaine said.

"You help the brown Pokémon, I'll take care of the mouse," Chase said, running to the yellow mouse.

However, when he did some of the bird Pokémon began to attack him. "I should have thought this through!" Chase said as he began to avoid some of them attempting to attack him!

Chase bowed down and crawled to the mouse, protecting it from the attacks. Only for another one in the flock to attack him and knock him away from the Pokémon. "Chase!" Elaine said, "Hurry, use these!" She tossed a small container over his way.

He immediately opened it to find two things, one was a small, violet, spray-like container, a Potion the other objects were a small number of small, dual-colored spheres of red and white. "Wait," Chase said, "Are these... Poké Balls!?"

"Exactly Chase!" Elaine said to him, "Use them on the injured Pokémon, quickly."

She then threw one to the brown Pokémon, "Go Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball, now slightly bigger, flew towards the brown Pokémon and hit it. The Pokémon then turned into bright red energy, which got absorbed into the ball! The ball then rattled on the ground for a while, beeping. Then, the beeping stopped and it was completely still, letting out a weak single weak flash of light. The capture was successful.

"Yes!" Elaine said, "Now hurry Chase! You do the same thing!"

"Alright..." Chase said, steeling his nerves, "Go Poké Ball!" He threw the ball at the Pokémon he was protecting. The same thing happened as before, the mouse Pokémon became energy that flew into the ball. The ball rattled and shook for a few moments, longer than Elaine's did, then it simply sat there, completely silent and motionless, flashing once signaling success. "I did it, Elaine! I caught it!"

Evidently, it worked, the bird Pokémon lost interest and flew away...

"Phew" Elaine sighed in relief as they picked up the balls, "That was close!"

"Heeeeyyy!" The two turned around to see the source of the voice, it was Trace. He and Oak were running up to them having finally found them.

"What were you two thinking?" Oak asked the two kids with a relieved expression and tone of his voice, "You could have gotten..." His voice trailed off when he saw what was in each of their hands, "Are those Poké Balls?"

"Yeah!" Chase said, "You won't believe what just happened to us!"

"You both captured a Pokémon?!" Trace realized "Show them!"

"They're injured!" Elaine explained, "We had to catch them in order to save them from a bunch of nasty birds!"

"We'd better hurry then," Oak said alarmed, "The Pokémon Center is nearby, let's hurry!"

* * *

The Pokémon Center... A place for injured Pokémon to be healed and get back on their feet. It's services are paid for by regional heads, so they are free to use. The building was white with a red roof making it iconic. The group was currently inside the main lobby and waiting room, waiting for a response.

Then, a woman walked up to them, she was light-skinned, had pink hair and cyan eyes. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, "Excuse me? Elaine and Chase?"

"Yes?" The two of them replied to the nurse.

She smiled warmly at them and said. "Your Pokémon are going to be just fine. They've healed up pretty nicely. If you want you can collect them now. Follow me."

The two then went into the clinic and saw the two Pokémon on a medical table, healthy as can be.

"Thank you so much, miss." Elaine thanked the nurse. The two then walked to their Pokémon. Oak was intrigued.

"This is something unusual and unique." The Prof. said as he looked at them, "A Pikachu and an Eevee here of all places, they are normally not found here."

The two Pokémon looked at their saviors in the eyes, and Chase and Elaine stared back... Then suddenly the two Pokémon ran up to them. By instinct, the two caught them in their arms. The now identified Pikachu and Eevee were really happy now! "And it seems like, they already like you two a lot!" Oak added.

"Yeah!" Chase said, hugging the Pikachu, "I guess so!"

"Eevee is so adorable," Elaine said as she pats it on the head.

"Now will we get our Pokemon?" Trace impatiently asked Oak.

"I suppose so," Oak said, "Chase, Elaine try to put them back in their Poké Balls."

"Right!" both Chase and Elaine took out their Poké Balls.

"Pikachu, return!"

"You too, Eevee."

The Pokémon slipped back into energy, back into the Poké Balls. But suddenly the capsules began to vibrate. The two trainers dropped them in surprise. The two Poké balls began to bounce around!

"Woah! What's happening now?" Chase said as the balls jumped out of one of the windows nearby, in the direction of Oak's lab.

"I've never seen that before!" Trace said, shocked!

Oak simply replied, "Now THOSE are what you call lively Pokémon! After them!"

* * *

They began to Chase the two Poké Balls! Eventually, they made their way back to Oak's Lab! Crashing through the window on the front door!

"MY DOOR?!" Oak said shocked by this event, quickly unlocking the door, letting the kids in. It was more or less a typical laboratory, filled with books, charts, computers and such. Eventually, the group found the two Poké Balls, bouncing around on a table.

"There they are!" Elaine said. Suddenly the capsules were in opposing sides of the room. Seemingly inviting as they were now still, as in anticipation...

The two then approached the two Poké Balls...

Then, as the two reached out to grab the balls, their Pokémon suddenly popped out of them, making them pet their cute little heads. This shocked everyone present. Pikachu and Eevee began to playfully sniff at their owners' hands before cheerfully tapping them as if giving a handshake! This made the two kids smile warmly; they just bonded with their first Pokémon!

"How sweet of you Eevee!" Elaine says, smiling at Eevee. "Thanks, Pikachu!" Chase said at the same moment.

"Interesting," Oak said, "It seems as though the two refuse to stay inside their Poké Balls. But they've definitely taken a shine to the two of you."

"Yeah," Chase said, "This is the coolest!"

"If you think so, then let's pick out the three Pokémon you were promised!" Oak then took aout a small tray with three Poké Balls on them, "Here, your new friends! Trace, given the circumstances, why don't you go first?"

Trace picked up a Poké Ball in the very center, "I think I'll pick this one!" He threw it into the air, where it released a Pokémon from it. It was a little Pokémon which was walking on all fours, which had a variety of green colors. It was mostly colored in a light shade of green, with some triangle-like spots of dark green. On it's back was a little seed. "Cool!" Trace said, "I've got a Bulbasaur!" The Bulbasaur smiled at it's new friend.

"Nicely chosen!" Oak said, "Elaine, you are next!"

Elaine chose the ball in the far left, "Okay, come out!" she said using the Poké Ball, the Pokémon that popped out was a turtle-like Pokémon. It was blue, had a long tail and a brown shell with a lighter underbelly, also part of the shell.

"Elaine," Oak said, "Meet Squirtle."

"He's so adorable," Elaine said, hugging Squirtle.

"You really like him, don't you?" Oak said, "Alright Chase, the last Pokémon is yours!"

"Sweet!" Chase eagerly grabbed the last Poké Ball, "Alright buddy, come on out!"

The Pokémon that popped out was a lizard-like creature with reddish-orange skin and a cream colored underbelly. It also had a tail that was on fire! The lizard-like Pokémon looked at it's new friend and smiled.

"Sweet!" Chase said, "I've heard of this one, you're a Charmander!"

"Excellent!" Oak said, "Now, I have one more present for the three of you. Now then... Where were these things again?" Oak thought out loud, looking through different drawers. "Ah!" he said, "Here we are!"

In Oak's hand was a plastic container that had a few devices in it. They each looked like a cross between a slide-up cellphone and a portable game system. "What are those Professor?" Trace asked.

"These useful devices are each called a Pokédex. They'll collect data from all the Pokémon you will encounter." Oak explained to the three, "The Pokédex is essentially a digital Pokémon encyclopedia!"

"Wow cool!" Chase said as he was given a classic red one.

"Yeah!" Elaine said as she was given a green one, "Thanks, Professor!"

Oak, handing Trace a blue Pokédex, said, "But of course."

The three opened their Pokédexes and saw a card in each of them. "Those are blank Trainer Cards," Oak explained, "Consider yourselves official Pokémon trainers!"

"Awesome!" The three said in chorus, giving each other high-fives.

"Now then," Oak said aloud, "if you three want to get your bearings together, then I suggest going over to Viridian City just north of here. There you can choose where your journey heads out."

The three looked at each other happily. Taking Oak up on his suggestion. The three trainers then went ahead to the path leading up to the Viridian City. What will happen next? What kind of people and Pokémon will our three trainers meet?

Only time will tell

As the journey continues...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Nice to see you are all still with us.

I gotta say something. I've been getting help from a friend over at Discord for making this story, a friend named "Galgadio"

So this is our shared work. Any thoughts? Opinions? Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

Our three trainers were nearing the entrance to Viridian City, what kind of adventure will the three go through first?

"Wow, Viridian city!" Chase said aloud, with his Pikachu sounding off in agreement.

"This place is much bigger than Pallet Town!" Elaine added, her Eevee nodding.

Indeed, the whole place was like a grassy meadow, the buildings each had small solar panels on each of them on one end of the area was a thick forest. On another was a small public garden. "Heh, I bet there are much bigger places somewhere." Trace said to his two other friends.

The two eventually made found the Pokémon Center for the area and went in. Sitting down at an area near the telephone booths on the right. They were very old-school, but fitting for making video calls.

"Where would we sleep now?" Chase asks his friends.

"Well," Elaine said, "There are usually rooms here in a Pokémon Center so we should be able to stay for the night. But we should each let out parents know where we are first."

* * *

Within a few moments, each of the three trainer's were in a video chat with their families.

"Wow! Sounds like you've had quite a day!" Chase's mother told him.

"Yeah!" Chase said, "In fact... Come on Pikachu, let's say hi to mom!" His new partner immediately got up on his shoulder and sounded out to the woman on the screen, offering greetings.

"Oh my! You're very first Pokémon!" she said, happily, "It's so adorable!"

"Wait a second, Mom" Chase said holding out a second Poké Ball, letting Charmander out "It's not my only Pokémon."

As Charmander cheered, his mother said, "Oh my! That is just wonderful! You must be having a great start as a Pokémon trainer."

"Yup." Chase smiled brightly at his mother.

"Well, then-" his mother then seemed distracted, "Oh my, I'd better go before dinner burns! Goodbye, sweetie! Good luck on your journey!"

"Goodbye Mom," Chase said and then put Charmander back into its Poké Ball.

The three trainers finished their calls and were now calling Prof. Oak, "I see the three of you were able to make it to Viridian City without any complications."

"Yes, professor. The way wasn't that long," Chase said to him.

"But of course," Oak replied, "Have you three had a chance to see the local Berry garden?"

"Well you definitely should," Oak said, "Berries have special boosts and capabilities that aid Pokémon who eat them both in and out of battle."

"Special Boosts and capabilities?" Chase asked.

"Let me give you an example," Oak said, as a blue fruit like food appeared on the screen, "This is an Oran Berry. It has the ability to slightly revitalize a Pokémon's stamina and energy."

"Whoa!" Trace said, "That's amazing!"

"Of course human's can eat them too, but be careful, some Berries are not that pleasing to eat!" Oak said, then he chuckled a bit afterward.

"It's probably best we'll let someone help us to identify them," Chase said.

"Yeah!" Elaine said, "We should head over there and see!"

"Excellent I shall leave you three to it. Farewell!" Oak said.

The three trainers waved goodbye as he hung up the video call.

The three then went out the Pokémon Center and headed over to the Berry Garden.

The three ended up in the middle of a traditional garden, the place was vibrant with plant life and there were berries everywhere! "Look at all these Berries!" Trace said incredibly.

Chase then bit into the Berry... Suddenly his head looked like it was overheating! Then he screamed in pain! "Why is this one so hooooooot!" Chase screamed, starting to cry. There might as well have been flames shooting out of his man!

"Better we get someone!" Elaine said to Trace, starting to panic.

"Oh no!" The two turned and saw a young man in gardening clothing looking at them with worry, "Did someone bite into a Tomato Berry!?"

"Tomato Berry?" Traced asked, just as panicked about the situation.

* * *

Later, the group was in a small area that consisted of a small house with a shed next to it. Chase looked burnt but otherwise fine, "Man," he said, "That was TOO spicy..."

"Well, that's what you get for biting into a Berry without knowing what it was," The young man said.

The young man had green eyes and brown hair, which was short and curly. He wore dirty gardening clothing, in earthy browns and greens, "Well at least you're fine. My name is Cecil, my family runs the Viridian Berry Garden."

"What even was that berry?" Chase asked, panting.

"That red Berry you bit into was called a Tamato Berry," Cecil said, "and it's known for its intense spiciness."

"From what I tasted, I think Fire-Pokemon will like it," Chase added.

"Well be grateful that I was able to help when I did," Cecil said, "Your lips would have been swollen and your taste buds would be dead for a few hours."

Elaine laughed at the thought of this, "Heheheh! That would be funny!"

"Hm... Well... I think I know who might like it. Go Charmander!" Chase aid, he then let Charmander out of its Poké Ball, "Try this Berry."

Charmander sniffed it then was taken back, sticking out his tongue at it. "I guess he doesn't like it."

"And I can understand why that is..." Chase said chuckling a little.

"So what brings you to the Viridian Garden?" Cecil said to them.

"Well," Chase said, "We were hoping to find some berries for our Pokémon. We learned that they can be pretty good boosts."

"Ah," Cecil replied, "I see. Y'know they can also be used as ingredients for desserts and even Pokémon food."

"Pokémon food?" Elaine said, "Curious."

"I've heard of some recipes for homemade Pokémon food," Trace said, "I think my mom tries to make some recipes as well."

"Yeah," Cecil said, "And Viridian City is full of ingredients for one to use."

"Why don't we try it out?" Elaine asked her friends.

"Yeah!" Chase said, "It might be really fun!"

"Sweet!" Cecil said, "I'll prep the kitchens! You guys find whatever berries you think would be good ingredients!"

The three trainers ran into the Berry Garden, searching for Berries together.

"I've found a pink one" Chase said.

"Neat!" Elaine said, "I found a purple one!"

"Here are some yellow ones!" Trace said.

Even Pikachu and Eevee were helping out!

Both were holding a Cheri Berry.

Their trainers each patted them on the head in affection.

"They're red..." Chase wondered "Are they spicy too?"

He then heard a faint sound coming from the bushes...

"Who's there?" Chase asked.

Then an off looking Pokémon appeared. It was dark blue with leaves for hair.

"Aw... you're cute," Chase said. He then consulted his Pokédex for info.

The Pokédex emitted a voice that said, "Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. A Grass-Poison Type. During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds."

"It kinda looked cute, doesn't it?" Elaine added.

* * *

Later, the group was in the kitchen, showing a large assortment of ingredients.

"Looks like you found a lot of Berries," Cecil said, looking impressed. "We'll better look through them and see what you found." He then looked at the haul, "Let's see... we have some Cheri Berries, some Pecha Berries, some Sitrus Berries, neat, some Pinap Berries, and some Razz Berries! As well as a small number of other Berries as well."

"Yeah!" Trace said, "It was pretty fun!"

"Hey, Cecil," Chase said, "Can I ask you something? I saw this Oddish over at the gardens..."

"An Oddish?" Cecil asked, "Where?"

"I don't know Cecil" Chase answered.

"It ran off, so that wouldn't help," Elaine added.

"I see," Cecil was in thought, "Y'know, I have noticed an Oddish wandering around the garden every now and then."

"Really?" Trace said.

"Yeah," Cecil said, "Usually, it's just a bit shy, but it's taken a shine to the garden, so I let it visit whenever it feels like it. The poor thing is shy around humans though."

"Hm... I see," Elaine said.

"Well I think I know how to attract her," Cecil said, "Let's start making the Pokémon food!" Everyone then began to prepare the Berries with a few herbs and spices. As well as a few other minor ingredients as well.

"What Pokémon do like Tamato Berries Cecil?" Chase asked as he prepared the Pecha Berries.

"Well," Cecil asked, "It literally depends on the Pokémon in question. No two Pokémon have the same preferences, just like with humans."

"Soo... some humans could eat that Berry?" Chase further asked.

"With preparation, yes," Cecil said grimly.

Eventually, they were able to finish making three small piles of Pokémon food.

"Cool!" Trace said, his Pokémon food looked nice.

"This wasn't easy, but worth it," Elaine said, her Pokémon food looked awesome. It was nicely arranged.

"Wow!" her two friends said. Eevee and Pikachu were looking amazed at the Pokémon food.

"I agree," Cecil said, "You've got quite a talent there, Elaine."

Elaine smiled. However, the group grimaced when they saw Chase's pile of Pokémon food...

"Mine looks awful..." Chase said. His food was burnt and charred black in color.

His Pikachu then sniffed at the Pokémon food, only to back away in disgust, covering its mouth as if trying desperately not to vomit. Trace laughed at this.

"Is it really that bad?" Chase picked up his Pikachu.

The mouse Pokémon simply turned away in disgust. Chase was shocked to the point where he might as well turned to stone then and there.

"Wow..." Elaine said.

Suddenly the group heard giggling and looked out the window. It was the Oddish from before!

"Called it" Cecil said. "There the Oddish!"

The Oddish then began to flee.

"Wait!" Chase said, the four then began to chase the Pokémon.

The Oddish stopped, looked at them and started to run again. Pikachu jumped out of Chase's hands and started to follow.

Eventually, Pikachu caught up with the Oddish, who jumped in surprise.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" Chase said to his Pokémon.

The Oddish then suddenly attacked Pikachu with a Headbutt.

"Pikachu!" Chase yelled.

"Chase!" Elaine said. Suddenly, Eevee bounced off of Elaine's head and landed in between Pikachu and Oddish.

"Eevee? You wanna help Pikachu?" Elaine asked her Pokémon.

Eevee nodded, still focused on Oddish.

"How do we know which attacks our Pokemon can use?" Elaine asked.

Eevee nodded, still focused on Oddish. "How do we know which attacks our Pokémon can use?" Elaine asked, "Wait! The Pokédex." She then took out her Dex.

It gave off the following info, "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. A Normal Type. Eevee's genetic makeup is partially unstable, giving it an array of capabilities and allowing it to evolve in many numerous ways. Moves Detected; Tackle, Double Kick, Sand Attack, and Swift."

"Alright," Elaine said, "Eevee, use tackle on Oddish!"

Eevee leaped and quite literally tackled Oddish!

"Cool!" Chase said.

Oddish then recovered and began to shoot out seeds from its mouth.

"Be careful!" Cecil said, "That's Bullet Seed!"

"Protect Eevee Pikachu," Chase said.

Pikachu blocked his attack only to be brutally hit himself!

"Chase! Why'd you do that?" Elaine asked.

"I guess I'm just making sure Eevee isn't hurt," Chase answered.

Elaine then nodded, "I... okay, thanks. Eevee, use Sand Attack and blind Oddish!"

"And I still have your Potion," Chase added.

"Thanks!" Elaine said, "But let's save it for after the battle!"

Oddish had dodged the Sand Attack and then began to shoot out another Bullet Seed.

Chase, out of curiosity, took out his Dex which spoke out info on his Pikachu, "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the Evolved form of Pichu. An Electric Type. This Pokémon normally dwells in forests and stores electric energy in its cheeks which give a weak shock to any who touch them at length."

"Sand Attack, once more" Elaine commanded Eevee. Eevee then sprayed sand Oddish's way, only for the seed Pokémon to shoot out leaves that intercept the sand!

"That was Razor Leaf!" Trace said.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Chase said. Pikachu the shot out a spark of electric energy. However Oddish was able to shrug it off easily! "What!?" Chase said.

"Grass type Pokémon have a slight resistance to Electric type Attacks!" Cecil said.

"And you're saying that now?" Chase said angrily.

"Eevee!" Elaine said, "Use Swift!"

A large number of little stars rocketed at the Oddish. They all hit their mark, injuring Oddish a bit. Elaine then said, "Yeah! Now use Tackle!"

Eevee once again tackled the Oddish, knocking it back. Oddish was disoriented. Elaine saw this and knew what it meant, "Okay!" she grabbed a Poké Ball from her bag and activated it, "Go, Poké Ball!"

Suddenly the Poké Ball captured Oddish! It then performed the final stage. Then... Boop! Capture complete!

"Yay!" Elaine screamed out loud, "I did it! I captured Oddish!"

"You certainly did," Cecil noticed, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah," Chase added, "That was awesome!"

"Now for your Pikachu," Cecil looked at Chase's Pokémon. "We need some berries."

* * *

Later on, Pikachu was being patched up while he and Eevee were happily munching on Berries.

"Phew," Chase sighed. "That Oddish was something."

"Yeah," Elaine said, "But now I have a new friend!"

"Yes..." Cecil said, "I'll miss that Oddish."

"Don't worry, Cecil," Elaine reassured him, "I'll take care of her."

"I'm sure you will." Cecil smiled, "So, what will you three do now?"

"Well," Chase said, "We're going to be staying at the Pokémon Center for a while. We need to check up on our Pokémon anyway."

"Ah, I see," Cecil said, "So, you'll be going to the nearest Pokémon Gym then?"

"Pokémon Gym?" Chase asked.

"Pokémon Gyms are places with powerful trainers, called Gym Leaders. There are 8 of them and each Gym has a badge. With all 8 you can go to the Pokémon League" Trace explained.

"He's right," Cecil said, "There are also trainers who devote themselves to a single Pokémon Gym, as students to the Gym Leader."

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Chase said.

"While there IS a Pokémon Gym here in Viridian City, it's Leader is out right now, and won't be back for a month," Cecil said, "There is another Gym located nearby in Pewter City, why not go there?"

"Yeah," Chase said, "You're right!" He then stands up, "Okay! The first thing we're gonna do tomorrow is head off to Pewter city together!"

"HECK YEAH!" Trace said.

The trio then headed off to the Pokémon Center where they had their Pokémon checked up and where they slept for the night...

* * *

The next morning...

Chase woke up to the warm sunlight hitting his face. "Man!" he said, stretching a bit, "That was nice, huh Trace?" He looked over to see his friends bed... empty. Trace's stuff was gone and there was nothing else to it. "TRACE!?"

Pikachu was laying on Chase, cutely sleeping. He then ran off and saw Elaine in the hallway. She saw him and said, "Morning Chase, you're up late as usual, where's Trace?"

"I dunno!" Chase said, "He wasn't in the room and all of his stuff is gone!"

"Wait, what!?" Elaine said shocked, "Don't tell me..."

* * *

Later, the two were talking to the Nurse who ran the Pokémon center, Nurse Joy. "Oh, your friend left much earlier," Nurse Joy told the two, "He wanted me to tell you two that he wanted to go and try to make it to the top."

"He WHAT!?" Chase said.

"So," Nurse Joy said, "He chose to leave by himself."

At this point, a fire was lit in Chase. "SO HE THINKS HE CAN JUST STAB US IN THE BACK, HUH!?" he said, so angry he might as well have been emitting flames.

"I know you're mad. But that much?" Elaine asked.

"He's always tried to pull stunts like this!" Chase replied with agression in his voice.

"We can go to Pewter City and see..." Elaine said

"Then let's go!" Chase said. He then grabbed Elaine's arms and dragged her, almost literally, out of the Pokémon Center.

And so with one less member in their traveling group. Chase and Elaine head over to Pewter City in order to catch up with rival Trace and to undergo Chase's first Gym Battle. What will be in store for them.

Only time will tell...

As the Journey Continues...


End file.
